


The Important Things

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: "smut prompt: married!klaine discussing everyday things while making the sex lol"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Things

"I don't see the point of going to a CPA," Kurt says, as Blaine kisses his neck slowly, carefully. "It's not like we itemize yet, and--"

"Brian's a friend of my dad's. He has an office just down the street. I know it's kind of overkill, but." He shrugs, switching sides, working his lips up along Kurt's beautiful neck to his ear, where he nips at the lobe and relishes the little breath that Kurt pushes out.

"Why pay him a hundred and fifty dollars to do our taxes when we can just go to H&R Block and paid a third of that?" He sighs. "Mm, higher."

Blaine nibbles all the way up to Kurt's ear tip, which--well, suffice it to say he could write poems about those pointy ear tips. He fucking loves them and he goes to town now, nipping and sucking them until they are bright red and Kurt is whining.

"It'll make my parents happy," Blaine whimpers, shifting so that Kurt's left thigh is between his, and rubbing his cock down into the muscle there. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not, I just--" Kurt thrusts back up into his leg, gasping when his tongue traces the sensitive ear tip. "O-oh, that feels--so nice."

"So then let's just do it. I know it's early, but we might as well get it over with." He thrusts down as Kurt thrusts up, and they both pant and groan and Kurt grabs his jaw and kisses him, hard and fast. Blaine slides one hand into Kurt's underwear and begins stroking him at an even pace. 

"You--are dead set on this, huh?" Kurt thrusts, panting, as Blaine's fist twists around him.

"Please?" Blaine whispers against that lovely ear curve, riding Kurt's thigh with thoughtless, jerky thrusts. "Oh, please."

"God--god yes--I'm going to--"

"Okay," Blaine breathes, and Kurt comes in his hand with a strangled cry.

"Blaine, gnah."

"How is--how's next Friday at eight for you?"

"F-fine." Kurt hastily shoves a hand down Blaine's underwear and pushes them down, then slides down the bed and wraps his lips around the head. "So fine."

"Are we still talking about our tax returns?" Blaine pants, fisting a hand in Kurt's hair.

"Oh my god, Blaine, shut up," Kurt says, twisting his hand and swallowing reflexively as Blaine comes with a strangled cry down his throat.


End file.
